Real World: Orange County
by chinogirls44
Summary: This is the story of seven strangers (Anna, Holly, Marissa, Oliver, Ryan, Seth & Summer) picked to live in a house to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. The Real World: Orange County!
1. Prelude: Intros

Real World: Orange County

Disclaimer: We don't own the OC (that'd be Josh Schwartz and Fox) or the Real World (that'd be Jonathan Murray, Mary-Ellis Bunim, god rest her soul, and MTV). Just so you know.

Author's Note: This is before the story starts, an intro to our cast of characters. Though, they are very much the same, they are a bit different.

chinogirls (L&R)

Prelude

**Summer, 21**

**Miami, Florida**

**Zodiac Sign: Leo/Virgo**

Summer is a party girl unlike any other. She's been really happy after her somewhat recent 21st birthday, "I've been hitting the clubs every night! It's so fun. I don't have to worry about getting rejected, I don't even care when I get carded!" With this attitude the house should be ready for some big nights out on the town. Her parents divorced when she was 10 and since then, both of her parents have remarried. "I've lived in Miami my whole life, I can't wait to get out of Florida and see the California sun! All of my friends who've been there say that it's gorgeous." Summer is a self-proclaimed 'daddy's girl' and has dumped a boyfriend after her father expressed disdain. She enters the house single, but often talks of rekindling a relationship with an ex. She is currently studying fashion design and drama at University of Miami.

**Marissa, 21**

**New York City, NY**

**Zodiac Sign: Capricorn/Aquarius**

Marissa is the big-city beauty. With her sandy-blonde hair and big blue eyes, she has classic Hollywood looks. She's never _used _her looks to her advantage but she also says that they've never hurt her. "I'm gonna turn 22 in the house, but I'm still not used to 21!" Marissa screamed giddily. Marissa was raised in the ideal upper-class home with her parents and little sister. But when Marissa was 16, her parents divorced. "I love my will-be step-mom, sometimes I joke that I like her more than my real mom!" Marissa admits. Marissa enters the house engaged to her high school sweetheart, Luke. "I love him. I don't know what I'd do if I weren't with him." She also jokes that she and her father will have a joint wedding. "This is gonna be the longest time I've been without seeing him every day! I know I'll miss him." Marissa is currently studying fashion design, English literature, and drama at Columbia University.

**Oliver, 22**

**Charlotte, North Carolina; London, England**

**Zodiac Sign: Gemini**

Oliver makes his home base in Charlotte, North Carolina, but was last living in London with his globetrotting parents for the summer. He grew up very sheltered. "My parents always wanted the best for me. They thought that meant seeing the world, and never staying in one place for more than six months at a time. Sometimes, I think it made me more screwed up though, because I never had real friends." On another note, Oliver says, "I'm going to miss my girlfriend, Natalie, so much. I've been away from her all summer and I'm only going to spend a few months with her before I go to California. I'm going to call and e-mail her every day, no exceptions!" Oliver is a recent college grad and has decided to take a year off before law school.

**Anna, 19**

**Pittsburg, Pennsylvania**

**Zodiac Sigh: Scorpio**

Anna is the epitome of a rock chick. She's full of wit and jokes waiting to be made. She's an avid sailor; she sailed to Tahiti with her parents from Baja California when she was 16. Many of her friends call her style 'eclectic'. And she's quick to proclaim that she's an 'emo geek'. With a love for Death Cab for Cutie and comic books, Anna can overcome anything. She lived in Casablanca, Morocco for a summer in high school and lived in Barcelona, Spain the next summer. She loves to travel and is willing to go anywhere in the world. She's currently studying philosophy and political sciences at Penn State.

**Ryan, 22**

**Austin, TX**

**Zodiac Sign: Virgo**

Shy and brooding are a few words to describe this sandy-blonde. Ryan was brought up by his mother in the Austin projects after his father went to jail when Ryan was a baby. At 16, he helped his brother break into a car, and was sent to juvenile hall. Essentially on his own ever since, Ryan is very independent. He has always worked and always been able to support himself. He was granted almost a full-scholarship and he currently has two jobs to help through college. "I think the best job I've ever had is one of my current jobs, I'm an intern at a prestigious architecture firm. It's so cool; I've always wanted to be an architect. And the worst job, by a landside, and one I've _always_ been able to get, is being a waiter. It's just terrible. Waiters are really underpaid, unless, of course, you can get good tips. But that's always been easy for me." Ryan said with a small smile. "I guess, the girls like me." Though many girls flirt with him on the job, Ryan is so shy he's and in an on again, off again relationship with a girl he's known since he was a toddler. Ryan is studying architecture at University of Texas, Austin.

**Seth, 21**

**Berkeley, CA**

**Zodiac Sign: Capricorn**

Funny, witty and sarcastic are adjectives often used to describe this curly-haired 21-year-old. He has an undying love for indie rock and his PS2. Though raised in an exclusive upper class community in Berkeley, Seth didn't live a sheltered life. "I can still remember the first time I saw a homeless person on Telegraph Ave. I was 3, I think and I was walking down the street with both of my parents, one on each side. I can remember the guy asking my parents for money and them politely refusing. I remember wondering who he was." Seth recalls. After living in Berkeley for his whole life, he just couldn't leave for college and decided upon Cal Berkeley, where he is a film student. "I've always been a big geek. And my parents got mad at me when I didn't do well in school. And I've never been lucky with girls. But then again, geeks are hot! So I don't know why." Seth jokes (we told you he was funny.) His plastic horse is promised to come along to Newport, "Captain Oats would never look at me again if I made him sit this one out! Oh, but before I leave, I _have _to stock up on comics. They're the best. Well, after Captain Oats, he's my other half."

**Holly, 20**

**Denver, CO**

**Zodiac Sign: Virgo**

Holly is cute; there is no way around it. She uses the looks occasionally, "Well, how can you not?" she asks playfully. Holly has both a girlfriend and a boyfriend, and each knows about the other. "Neither of them think I should hook-up with one of my roommates, but otherwise, they don't care. Just as long as I'm honest." Holly was raised in a lower-middle class home in a small town, but hated the small community and moved to the big city promises of Denver for college. "I'm still like half an hour away from my parents and my little sisters. It's really cool, whenever I need comforting from my mom and dad, I don't need to use the phone, I can just go over." Holly is not only a pretty face, though. She's also an accomplished gymnast, and dancer. "I'm also a really big animal lover! I wish I could take my cocka-poo, Charlie and my malti-poo, Ashley with me! Although, I can't wait to get away from the snowy winter, I'm afraid something bad's gonna happen! I might just have to go back and get them!"

Author's Note: Okay, so that was just the intro chapter, and everyone introducing themselves. Each chapter will represent one episode, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, let us know and we'll take them into consideration. And yeah, we realize that MTV is making a show called Laguna Beach that's kind of like the RW:OC, but they aren't using our characters, so we'll only give them a mention. Thanks for reading, and we hope you're as excited as we are for this!


	2. Episode One

Disclaimer: If we owned the Real World, we'd be casting hot guys, and if we owned the OC, we'd be hanging out with the cast. We aren't doing either thing. So, we obviously don't own either concept.

Authors' Note: OMG! Thank all of you for the AWESOME reviews. Never seen so many reviews for a single chapter. It was like every time the e-mail account was opened up, there were three new reviews, waiting there. We're not going to give you any spoilers. You'll just have to keep reading. But we'll tell you this, to those of you who'd like to see a good brawl, but it is in the official Real World rules, that if you start a fight, you have to go home. So, sorry, but that's just the way it'll have to be. And besides, some of the best fights are verbal, and those will be a plenty. Also, we goofed in the bios, Holly's not going to be a Virgo, she's going to be a Scorpio/Sagittarius. The season will take place from November to April. Enough of our babble! Here's (the real) chapter one, Get reading!

Always, chinogirls

Always, L & R

Seth: This is the true story

Holly: of seven strangers

Oliver: picked to live in a house

Anna: and have their lives taped.

Ryan: To see what happens when

Marissa: people stop being polite

Summer: and start getting real!

All: The Real World: Orange County!

Seth

A brunette with a slight Jew-boy fro hugged his parents before getting into his new black Range Rover. "Bye, Mom, Dad! I'll call you when I get to Newport!" He yelled right before shutting the door of the driver's seat. "Let's get this show on the road." He said into the camera, laughed at his own joke, and then whipped out a large CD case, leafed through the pages, and picked out "Elephunk" by the Black Eyed Peas. He put the keys in the ignition and reversed out of the driveway.

------------

Summer

A girl with very tan skin hugged an older man with balding hair. "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Princess, call me when you get to California!"

"Of course Daddy! Bye!" In flip-flops and low-rise jeans, she ran towards the security checkpoint at Miami International Airport, her large Louis Vuitton carryon in tote.

-----------

The girl walked off the plane into the Orange County Airport. She'd been told that one of her roommates would be waiting for her in Baggage Claim. So she followed the signs to the place where she'd be able to get her new Louis Vuitton luggage her dad bought her for her trip.

He saw a beautiful brunette with her hair pulled back by a scarf. She was wearing a purple top and jeans. He thought she was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. She looked around for the hot guy that was going to be her roommate, no luck. Where the heck was her roommate? She spotted a guy walking towards her. She thought he looked kind of dorky in a blue striped polo shirt, jeans, and black Converse All-Stars. He walked up to her.

"You must be Summer."

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Seth, nice to meet you." The odd couple shook hands and he slightly smiled. Now, she got it, he was kind of cute, in his own way. "So, is that your only bag, or do you have more?" he asked, motioning to the oversized carry-on she was holding.

"No, I have like five more suitcases." Summer said truthfully.

"Really?" Seth asked, wondering how one person could have so much. He only brought two duffle bags and a backpack.

"Yeah, maybe you should go get a cart or something."

"Good idea. I'm going, now. I'll be back in a second."

True to his word, Seth brought back a cart and as soon as Summer's five suitcases had come around, they headed out to the parked 'Range'.

"This is it."

"Oh, is this your car?"

"Yeah, I drove."

"From where?"

"Berkeley."

"Why? You could've flown."

"Well, I thought it would be nice if between the seven of us, we had two cars as opposed to the usual one. Well, that and I really wanted to see all the windmills, and smell the cow crap."

Summer let out a quiet laugh, really quiet; Seth almost didn't catch it while he was loading the last of Summer's five suitcases into the trunk. He smiled to himself, opened the passenger's side door, and held out his hand. She, after all, was really short, and the gesture could be perceived two ways: gentlemanly or meanly. He hoped she'd take it as the first option.

"Thanks, what's your last name?"

"Cohen."

"Cute. Thanks, Cohen."

"Why'd you just call me by my last name?"

"It's just habit. I call everyone by their last name, so long as it sounds OK."

"Oh."

They talked in the car the rest of the way to the house.

------------

Ryan

A Latina girl hugged a boy with dirty blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Well, Theresa..."

"Ryan."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting. Maybe."

He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek before going to check in for his flights.

------------

Marissa

A skinny, tall girl with honey blonde hair was kissing her fiancé, a guy with few shades darker hair and large biceps.

"Luke, I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too."

"I'll call you as soon as I touch down in California."

"I know, I can't wait."

With one last kiss, she was off.

------------

Commercial Break

"Natalie Portman is effervescent." ... Garden State, Now Playing

------------

As soon as Marissa landed in Houston, she went to the gate of her connecting flight to Orange County and waited for boarding. As soon as the flight attendant called for first-class boarding, Marissa got up and grabbed the small pink Chanel bag that she took with her everywhere.

Ryan ran as fast as he could to the gate for his next flight, his flight from Austin was delayed almost an hour, and he was left with no time between his two flights. He made the gate just in time and walked briskly to his seat. There was a girl sitting in it.

"Hi, I'm Marissa, your new roommate."

"Ryan. I think I'm supposed to be in the window seat."

"Oh, sorry, I just love the window. I'm just used to it."

"It's OK, I just hate flying. I'm afraid of heights." Ryan sat down and buckled up.

"Oh, really? That sucks. If you want, you can hold my hand while we take-off."

At that, Ryan grabbed her hand and squeezed. They laughed.

"You don't mind?"

"No, of course not. Don't worry, everything will be OK, I fly all the time."

He kept her hand in his.

------------

Holly

A short blonde girl kissed a tall redhead boy on the lips passionately and then did the same to a short brunette girl.

"Bye! Melly, Johnny! I love ya!"

"Love you too! We'll miss you!" The brunette and redhead said in unison.

"You know I will too."

The car drove away and she walked off into the airport, rolling two suitcases behind her.

------------

Anna

The girl was dressed in leggings, two tank tops, a mini-skirt, a pea coat of the same length and UGG boots. She carried her trusty Loop electric guitar bag and held her new Loop carry-on. She confidently boarded her plane.

-----------

Oliver

The brunette kissed a girl with fiery red hair.

"Oli, go! Now! You're gonna be late."

"Fine... I love you Natalie. Call you when I get there."

"Love you, too. Talk to you later."

She walked one way, he the other.

-------------

Two short girls met at Gate 47 of the Denver airport. One had natural shoulder length blonde hair, the other had a choppy pixie cut that was bleached and had dark brown roots.

"You must be Holly."

"Anna?"

"Yeah." The girls shook hands.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to meet someone else?"

"Not until we're in Orange County."

"Oh, right." Holly hated to admit it, but her memory was horrible and very often, she was a dumb blonde.

At the gate of their arrival, a brunette in a pink button-up shirt and khakis awaited them.

"Are you Oliver?" Anna asked the guy.

"Yeah, are you Anna or Holly?"

"I'm Anna..."

"And I'm Holly." Holly cut Anna off.

"Right, so, I'm guessing you have more stuff,"

"Yeah, how do you already have your bags?" Holly asked in all seriousness.

"I got here about 10 minutes ago."

They walked off to get their luggage while Anna took off her pea coat; it was way too hot in California for a pea coat.

------------

Commercial Break

"Hey Brody!" It's a Coke Thing.

"Taste Test: Which do you like better, glass 1 or 2." "Yum... this one." "My friend, you've just picked Miller Lite." "Oh, really?"

------------

Seth pulled into the driveway of the huge beachfront property. A blue SUV sat in there, next to the 'Range'. Seth opened the trunk and pulled out his duffel bags and backpack. Summer extracted her carry-on and her two smallest suitcases.

"You can help me with the other three after we get these in the house."

"Whatever you say, Summer." Seth remarked sarcastically. They walked up to the door. Summer knocked on the big glass door with no answer.

"Guess we're not home." Seth joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, do you have a key?"

"I do." Seth stuck the key into the hole and opened the door. It revealed a green foyer. Summer dropped her bags, and Seth did the same.

"Honey, we're home!" Seth, mockingly, called. Summer found a table next to the door with a set of six keys. She picked one up and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go get the rest of my bags, and then we can explore."

"Sounds like a plan!" The couple went out to the open trunk and Summer grabbed the smallest of the three remaining suitcases. Seth pulled out the other two with an "umph!"

They left their bags in the foyer; they didn't want to pick rooms without the other five, that'd be a little unfair.

------------

Ryan and Marissa rolled their bags out to the waiting area. They found a chauffeur and a sign with their names on it.

"Ooh, look Ryan, we get a limo!"

"I've never ridden in one before."

"Well, they're loads of fun!"

The limo took off and shortly pulled up to the house that would be home to the seven strangers. They got their bags out of the trunk and thanked the driver.

Ryan knocked on the door.

Seth and Summer came bounding down the stairs into the foyer. They eagerly opened the door to new company.

"I'm Summer. This is Seth."

"Summer. I can introduce myself, I'm Seth,"

Marissa giggled and said "Marissa." She shook hands with her new roommates.

"Ryan." He introduced himself to the brunettes and also shook their hands.

"So, grab a key, drop your bags, and we'll show you around." Summer said eagerly. Marissa and Ryan did as Summer almost commanded.

------------

Anna, Holly, and Oliver rode in a taxi for two miles, to the shore. They had no idea why, but knew they had to go to the shore. They stopped and pulled out all of their luggage from the trunk. They saw a boat waiting for them on the sand.

"Oh, My god!" Anna screamed and ran to the boat. All luggage in tote. She jumped in, Oliver and Holly following at a lesser speed.

The sun was setting.

"Woah, look at that!" Holly exclaimed at all of the pinks and oranges. All tree looked up in admiration.

The trio pulled up to the shore behind the house and saw Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer sitting on the back deck with around a fire pit, each with a beer in hand.

"You guys! Look"

The roomies looked over to the shore and saw a boat pulling up.

They walked down the back stairs and greeted the new people.

"Ok, let's just go around in a circle, I'm Summer,"

"Marissa."

"Seth"

"Ryan"

"Holly"

"Anna"

"Oliver"

"So now that we're all introduced, let's go inside and figure out rooms."

The latest three to enter dropped their bags at the back door and walked into the kitchen where a University of Texas hat was lying on the counter. There were seven scraps of paper in the hat. Anna pulled the first scrap out, "Orange." That meant that she would be in the orange room.

Oliver pulled his out, "Blue"

Ryan pulled out another scrap, "Blue"

Marissa next, "Pink"

Holly after, "Orange"

Seth, "Blue"

Summer with only one possible pick got, "Pink"

Finally knowing where they'd each sleep, each person begun to haul their luggage upstairs to their respective room.

------------

Marissa walked into the closet she and Summer were to share. She filed a large stack of clothes into her dresser. She took her first empty suitcase and put it on top of the rack. She walked out and saw Summer refolding a bunch of clothes out of her second suitcase. Marissa pulled her second suitcase on top of her full sized bed with light pink flowered bedding. This was the one with all of her pictures. She pulled out the first, a picture of her and Luke, kissing. She smiled and put it on the window ledge above her bed. The rest were: A picture of her dad, her dad's fiancé, and her; a picture of her, her sister, and their mom; and a picture of Marissa, and Luke on her last birthday, ten months ago, when he had proposed.

Seth walked into the room as Summer walked into the closet with her last suitcase, which was full of shoes.

"No wonder that one was so damn heavy." Seth joked when he saw her peek inside.

"Can it, Cohen." Summer said back, quickly. Seth did and walked over to Marissa's window, and briefly looked at her pictures. He thought it was funny, everyone used the ledge for the same thing. He stopped at one in particular.

"Marissa, why do you have a picture of you and my aunt, together?"

"That's my dad's fiancé, Hailey...Wait, did you just say your aunt?"

"Yeah, I did, that's Hailey Nichol, my aunt."

"What a small world! Seth, we're going to be cousins."

"Tell me about it."

The seven strangers all changed into their bathing suits and got into the bubbling hot tub with a bottle of champagne and seven flutes. The champagne was evenly distributed and each roomie got a flute.

"CHEERS!" They all toasted and took a large sip.

------------

On this season of the Real World:

Shuffling under the blankets

Someone goes to jail.

A baby on the way?

Over 12 hook-ups.

Stay Tuned!

------------

Authors' Note: We've decided to make this more like the shows, and have an episode chapter every week most likely on Saturdays, but who knows. You can have re-runs whenever you want, unlike TV. (Laugh at the dumb little joke)


	3. Episode Two

Disclaimer: We don't own the rights to either show, just in case you were wondering. For now... we'll have to do with fantasies. We do, however own a few (very few) of the characters in this story! That's a start... Don't you think?

Author's Note: Sorry, we know we said Saturdays. But here we are, way overdue, but to make it up to you we'll get another episode up in a couple days. Are we all good? Ok, cool. Go on... you know you want to, start reading!

We're forever your chinogirls! L & R

Previously on the Real World: Orange County

The seven strangers all changed into their bathing suits and got into the bubbling hot tub with a bottle of champagne and seven flutes. The champagne was evenly distributed and each roomie got a flute.

"CHEERS!" They all toasted and took a large sip.

------------

Seth: This is the true story

Holly: of seven strangers

Oliver: picked to live in a house

Anna: and have their lives taped.

Ryan: To see what happens when

Marissa: people stop being polite

Summer: and start getting real!

All: The Real World: Orange County!

------------

The steam rose up from the hot tub. A very bronzed Summer sat in a blue string bikini next to a bright white Seth. In one hand, she held her champagne flute, and the other was linking fingers with Seth's. Seth was highly intrigued by the fact that Summer was holding his hand. He'd known her for a few hours, but already, she was flirting with him. Occasionally, she'd slap his arm and laugh. Though he was instantly attracted to Summer, Anna was starting to grow on him. They had a scary amount of stuff in common. And when he begun to hum Transatlanticism, a Death Cab for Cutie song, Anna hummed with him, while Summer just stared. Anna subtly inched closer to Seth, but he didn't notice, he was still caught up with Summer.

"So, who's got a boyfriend, or a girlfriend?" Anna decided to take her attention away from Seth to ask the question, "I don't."

They went around the hot tub clockwise.

"I don't have one either." Seth replied.

"Really, Cohen? Couldn't get a boyfriend?" Summer teased.

"Ha ha, Summer. You're sweet, I told you to keep that a secret!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Summer sarcastically apologized, already Seth was rubbing off on her. "Who's next? Oh, I am. I don't have a boyfriend, either."

"I do, I'm actually engaged. We've been together since forever. I was, like, 13, so I guess, so 8 years." Marissa declared, proudly.

Summer: Marissa's been with the same guy for 8 years? Wow, she needs to get a little variety in there. Well, that's why I'm here, to help her out with that one.

Ryan: Bleep_! Now, I feel really bad about holding her hand on the plane. Oops..._

"Ryan, you're next." Marissa finished.

"I don't really know if I have a girlfriend. I mean, we were talking about it, but didn't really settle it. So, I guess, I'm single."

"I'm in love with my girlfriend, Natalie. I just got to see her for 2 months before coming here." Oliver stated.

"I've got one of each," Holly said, as soon as Oliver had finished his sentence. "I have a girlfriend, Melanie, and a boyfriend, John. They're currently on my window sill."

"Really? So you're a bisexual?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah. I am."

Anna: _Wow, Holly's a bisexual, that's really cool._

Holly: _I'm a little surprised, every one was so accepting._

"Saying as I have a nickname, Summer, are you gonna come up with some for every one else? I mean you so affectionately called me 'Cohen' just a minute or two ago."

Summer slapped his arm for what had to be the millionth time during the night.

"Cohen, I don't have any affection for you! You're just a guy I live with."

"Whatever, Summer, you know you want me!"

Summer slapped his arm again, count now: 1,000,001.

Seth winced in mock-hurt.

Anna couldn't stand this anymore, she got out of the hot tub claiming, "I'm really tired, it feels like 3 in the morning and I've been traveling all day."

Oliver soon followed. Left in the hot tub were Holly, Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer.

Summer was nodding off in Seth's arms, and Marissa was blinking rapidly.

"Any one have a watch?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's, uh," Seth wiped the condensation off of his watch, "1:12."

"Whoa, no wonder I'm so tired, it's after four my time. Well, I think Summer and I should go to sleep," Marissa pointed to Summer who was now very quietly snoring. "No, wait, she's already asleep, should we wake her up or will some one carry her?"

"I'll carry her, I was thinking of going to sleep." Seth replied, he didn't want to let Summer go.

Marissa and Holly moved so that they were supporting Summer when Seth got out. He leaned in and picked up her legs and put her arm around his neck. After Summer was safely out of the hot tub, Marissa jumped out of the hot tub to slide open the door for Seth. Ryan and Holly climbed out and Holly turned off the spa jets.

------------

Commercial Break...

Coming Soon to the Ten Spot:

Real World/Road Rules Challenge: Battle of the Sexes 2

Made

-----------

The next day the roomies went out to lunch.

"Ok, so who put me in bed? I don't remember getting into bed. Or changing. For that matter, who changed me?" Summer asked.

"Well, I put you in bed and you changed yourself. You don't remember saying, or rather, slurring, 'Cohen, I a big girl'?" Seth answered.

Summer slightly winced. Anna suppressed a giggle. Damn, was she sorry she had missed out on that one.

"Whatevs, I think we should go out tonight." Summer half-suggested, half-demanded.

"Where? I haven't seen a club since I was in L.A." Seth half-asked, half-stated.

"Exactly, Cohen, very good, I think we should all go clubbing tonight in Los Angeles." That was leaning more towards the demanding side.

"I can't, I'm only 19."

"Are you sure, Tinkerbell? I mean, who knows, you could drive back if they won't let you in, but I'm pretty sure they will, I'm pretty good with this kind of thing." Summer was getting a bit agitated and was sounding more, if possible, demanding.  
"Tinkerbell? Is that Anna's nickname, Summer?"

"Yes, it is, but I was asking her a question, Cohen."

"Oh, um... I guess, sure, why not."

"Good, now any one else have an objection?" Summer dared. "No, that's even better, so I'm thinkin' we should leave at like 9."

"I'll take the other car later than that. I'm expecting a call at that time."

"Ok, that's fine, Oliver."

--------------

Marissa put on a brown-green colored eyeshadow, which looked hot with her old t-shirt and jeans, and just happened to be the same color as Ryan's overshirt of the evening. Summer deftly applied make-up to match her pink halter-top and black mini-skirt. The phone rang, Oliver ran to answer it.

Natalie, Oliver's Girlfriend

Oliver: Hello?

Natalie: Hey honey!

Oliver: Natalie! I miss you so much!

Natalie: No, I miss you more!

Oliver: No, I miss you more!

Holly: _Dear god, Oliver's a great guy and everything, but he could try to be just a little less cutesy when he's talking to Natalie! I overheard a little bit of their conversation and I almost barfed!_

"Oliver, we're leaving!" Summer called.

"Natalie, hang on a sec... OK, are the keys where they should be?"

"Yeah, see you later!"

Anna, Holly, Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer left the house and piled into Seth's Range Rover.

----------

The six roomies stood in line, waiting for Oliver, and waiting to get into the club. Anna was chewing her nails down to the core, she was so afraid that she was going to get caught. No problems, the six got into the club flawlessly, the bouncer didn't even check Anna's fake-ID.

"Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle is playing in the club. Marissa and Ryan are freaking; Seth, Summer, and Anna are all dancing together; and Holly is dancing with some random girl whose face is blurred when Oliver walks in. Oliver orders himself a drink. He walks over and starts dancing with Holly.

Seth, Summer, and Anna sat in the lounge of the club. Seth and Summer had drinks on the table in front of them.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Anna yelled, but was barely audible over the loud pounding of the speakers above.

"OK!" Seth yelled back.

In Anna's absence, Summer, who was sitting next to Seth, stood up and straddled him. She leaned in and started kissing him. He looked a little shocked, but kissed back.

Seth: _Wow, I was definitely not expecting Summer to kiss me. I mean, I know she was pretty hammered, but, still, I didn't think I was her type. At all._

Summer: _I don't know why I kissed Seth. I think my mouth just wanted some interaction, or something. Whatever, what's done is done, and caught on camera._

About a minute later, he pulled away.

"What about Anna?" Seth asked.

"Cohen, you're a little paranoid. Tinkerbell didn't see us hook-up, don't worry about it." She unstraddled him and picked up her drink. After finishing the last couple of sips, she grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

-----------

Commercial Break:

The beginning notes of "California" by Phantom Planet start playing. "Thursday nights are moving... to 'The Valley'. See how 'The Valley' became a sensation. "It's just an awesome moment, when everything comes together," the show's star, Colin Hanks was saying. The Valley: Total Zeal, with a Sneak Peek of Season Two." Thursday, 8/7c

------------

Anna went back to the lounge to find Seth and Summer had left. She walked down the stairs to the dance-floor where she found them dancing.  
"Hey, Summer! Mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

"No, go ahead" Summer walked over to where Ryan and Marissa were still bumping and grinding, though now, considerably more sweaty. Marissa could see that Summer wanted to tell her something, so she separated herself from Ryan and beckoned for Summer to follow her off the dance-floor.

"Why are you freaking with Austin?"

"Who's Austin?"

Summer dramatically sighed. "Ryan, why are you freaking with Ryan? I thought you were engaged."

"I am, but he kinda-sorta has a girlfriend, too. It's harmless. What do you want to say?"

"Nothing, Coop."

"Yeah, right, I can tell, Summer."

"Nothing, I just..."

"Yes, spit it out, Summer, I know you want to."

"I just hooked up with Cohen."

"Wow. Like you kissed him or he kissed you? And was it like more make-outy, or more quick kissy?"

"I kissed him, and it was more on the long kiss side, but not make-out."

"Summer and Seth first hook-up of the Real World: Orange County!" Both girls laughed at Marissa's joke.

Marissa: _When Summer told me that she and Seth had kissed I didn't really believe her at first. I mean, Seth doesn't seem her type. _

Meanwhile...

Anna pulled Seth over to the other-side of the dance-floor, opposite to where Marissa and Summer were talking.

"Seth, you're really cute," Anna told him.

"Thank you, Anna."

"No I mean, you're really, really cute."

Anna leaned in to kiss him, he kissed back. Ryan bore witness to Seth's second smooch.

Seth: _Holy crap, Anna kissed me too. I've never had a girlfriend, and yet, here I am, with two girls making out with me on one night._

Ryan:_ I wasn't really surprised when I saw Anna and Seth hook-up. I mean, the two of them have been hanging out all night, and have so much in common._

Anna: _I liked kissing Seth. He looked like he needed it. It was nice. I wasn't even drunk either. I only had one shot, hours before the kiss._

-----------

An hour later, Anna climbed into the driver's seat of Seth's Range Rover, and Holly, Oliver, Seth, and Summer climbed into the back. Anna turned the SUV on and tried to find her way onto the highway.

Meanwhile...

Ryan got into the driver's seat of the blue SUV, with Marissa getting into the back. He easily maneuvered the car onto the highway, headed home.

"I had fun dancing with you tonight." Marissa told him.

"Me too, it was fun."

"Don't Seth and Summer make a cute couple?" Marissa asked Ryan, which seemed to him, completely out of the blue.

"Why?"

"You don't know? Oh, well, Seth and Summer hooked up earlier."

"Seth and Summer? No, Seth and Anna."

"Seth and Summer, she told me so herself."

"Seth and Anna, I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"No, that couldn't have possibly..."

"Yeah, I think so too, Seth got some action from both Summer..."

"And Anna."

Seth: _What the heck am I gonna do? Hopefully they'll forget this, and we can start over new. I mean, how many guys kiss two girls on this show kiss two girls on the second night? Good grief..._

------------

On the next episode of the Real World: Orange County:

Seth: _Anna doesn't know about my hook-up with Summer, and Summer doesn't know about my hook-up with Anna. I hope it stays that way. I can't imagine what would happen if one of them were to find out about the other._

Holly: _It's my birthday and John and Melanie are coming! I can't wait to see them. I we've only been here two weeks, and I already miss them so much!_

"Wonderful. Dogs. I love dogs, who doesn't like dogs?"

------------

Author's Note: Well, we hope you enjoyed the second episode of Real World: Orange County. Like we said before, we'll try to update sooner, but with school starting and all...it's a bit hard at times, but of course we'll still try! Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	4. Episode Three

Disclaimer: We keep checking our mailboxes, looking for the rights to either show. Still haven't come, don't think they ever will. Unfortunately...

Author's Note: So, it's been brought to our attention that we didn't explain the formatting. So here goes...

Name: _italics_ --- Confessional/Thoughts

Name: Regular--- Phone conversation

"Regular"--- Plain old dialog.

"_Italics_"--- Stuff at bottom of screen to clarify what you're hearing

Hope that helps!

Chinogirls forever and ever, L&R

Previously on the Real World: Orange County 

A short blonde girl kissed a tall redhead boy on the lips passionately and then did the same to a short brunette girl.

"Bye! Melly, Johnny! I love ya!"

"Love you too! We'll miss you!" The brunette and redhead said in unison.

Seth: _What the heck am I gonna do? Hopefully they'll forget this, and we can start over new. I mean, how many guys kiss two girls on this show kiss two girls on the second night? Good grief..._

In Anna's absence, Summer, who was sitting next to Seth, stood up and straddled him. She leaned in and started kissing him. He looked a little shocked, but kissed back.

Anna leaned in to kiss him, he kissed back. Ryan bore witness to Seth's second smooch.

------------

Seth: This is the true story

Holly: of seven strangers

Oliver: picked to live in a house

Anna: and have their lives taped.

Ryan: To see what happens when

Marissa: people stop being polite

Summer: and start getting real!

All: The Real World: Orange County!

-----------

Ryan sat in the 'smoker's lounge' of the house. He pulled one of the cigarettes out of the carton and lit it up with his dying lighter. Marissa walked in and realized what he was doing.

"Ryan, you smoke?"

"Yes, I smoke."

"You shouldn't, it's bad for you. And all of us around you."

"Who are you to criticize me?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be. With or without criticism." She smiled out of the side of her mouth, her glittering eyes met his and he could now tell, that she was playing with him. "Can I have one?"

"Yeah sure." Her slender fingers pulled a cigarette from the carton.

"You have a light?"

"It's dead. Here." He offered his lit cigarette which she used to light her own.

"Thanks."

They sat like that until both were done with their cigarettes, said good night and left for their rooms, to go to sleep.

Anna pulled the Range Rover up to the house, right next to the blue SUV. Summer, Holly, and Oliver got out and walked up to the house. Seth and Anna stayed behind, a little bit.

"Wow, Seth, how do you drive that thing everyday?"

"Practice, Anna. I have lots of practice. It can be a battle at times, though."

"Like eating lobster?"

"Yes, exactly like eating lobster. I was just about to say that. Don't steal my thunder!"

The duo laughed. As they walked up to the house, Anna grabbed Seth's hand, and held it. When they got to the front door, Anna pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him for a minute or two, her lips never leaving his. They pulled away for air.

"Good night, Seth. See you in the morning."

"Night, Anna." Anna opened the front door, walked inside, and up the stairs to the room she shared with Holly.

Anna: _Wow, it's so nice to finally find a guy with the same interests that I have. Seth's so cool and so funny. I can't wait to get to know him better._

Seth lingered outside for a minute, to catch his breath. Then walked inside the open doors, and shut them behind him. He walked up the stairs and found Summer lying amidst the mess of pillows. She was wearing very short black shorts and a plain light blue t-shirt that ended just above her belly button. She stood up when she saw that Seth was on the second floor. He walked up to her. She stood on her tippee toes and reached for Seth's neck, but missed. She lost her balance and fell back onto the bunch of pillows. He reached his hand down to her, and she took it. But instead of using it to pull herself up, she used it to pull Seth down. He flew forward, landing right next to Summer. She laughed.

"Sorry, Cohen."

"Do you not know your own strength, or something?"

"Guess not." She rolled over so that she was half on top of him. She took her head down to meet his. She puckered up, and kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair, and he put his hands on her lower back, right above the waistband of her shorts. They made-out on the pillows like that until Summer pulled away and stood up.

"See you in the morning, Cohen." She waved her hand and walked down the hallway to the room Marissa was now fast asleep in.

Summer: _What can I say? Kissing boys is fun. I'm not ashamed to have made out with Seth on our second night here. I think the guy could be some fun. And even if he isn't, I could always use a spooning buddy in the house._

Seth: _Anna doesn't know about my hook-up with Summer, and Summer doesn't know about my lesser hook-up with Anna. I hope it stays that way. I can't imagine what would happen if one of them were to find out about the other._

------------

Commercial Break:

Make new F-R-I-E-N-D-S... in The Valley. Thursdays 8/7c. This fall, FOX.

------------

On the phone:

Luke, Marissa's fiancé

Marissa: Hello?

Luke: Hey sweetie.

Marissa: LUKE! Oh, what an awesome way to start my day.

Luke: So did you have fun last night, I guess you had already left when I called.

Marissa: Oh, that sucks. Yeah, I did. I had a lot of fun last night, I danced, and I drank.

Luke: You didn't get your mack on, I hope.

Marissa: No, I didn't.

"Marissa, you ready?" Ryan called.

Marissa covered the phone, "Yeah, just a second!"

Marissa: Luke, I need to go eat, I'll talk to you later, ok?

Luke: Yeah, sure. I love you.

Marissa: I love you, too.

Marissa got off the phone and ran downstairs, where the rest of her roommates were waiting.

----------

Rolling over bright white linoleum tiles, Anna pushed the shopping cart while her fellow six found food items to throw into it. The seven walked past the pudding when Seth stopped to load up. Summer and Anna stopped with him while the other four kept walking.

"Cohen, why are you getting so much pudding?"

"Because, pudding is the best. And it's just so fun to say. Pudding, pudding, puuuuding."

Anna and Summer laughed.

Anna: _I wish Seth would've shown a little affection towards me in the supermarket. We have kissed..._

Summer: _Seth... where do I begin? Whenever he makes a joke, I swear to god, I want to kiss him. Or kick him, I'm not quite sure which._

------------

Ryan was shooting at the pool table. Seth was standing off to the side. Summer came bounding in, silently. Now right in front of Seth, she kicked him in between the legs. The instant pain she caused him was so unbearable, he doubled over.

"Holy bleep! Summer! Don't kick my bleep!"

She ran out of the room, laughing hysterically until she threw herself onto the bed of pillows in the upstairs hallway. She hid herself under them, so he wouldn't find her.

Seth: _Wow, Summer's got a little kick in her. All I'm saying is that I don't want her to do that again!_

Summer:_ Didn't I say I wanted to kick him sometimes? I decided to try it. It was just as fun as I imagined. I'm a cheerleader, what do you expect?_

Ryan: _Summer kicked Seth. If you ask me why, I couldn't tell you. It looked like it hurt, but it was funny as hell._

Seth walked up the stairs and to the pillows.

"Hmm... I wonder where Summer is." Seth paced, like he had no idea. And then flung himself down on her. She squealed. And he started tickling her.

Summer: _I felt like I was six again, or something. Like, really childish. It was so fun._

They kissed. And she rolled on top of him. She guessed she just liked the top. He sat up, and pulled her up with him. She pushed him back down.

"Cohen..." She said, breathlessly.

"Yes, Summer?"

"I don't think we should..."

"Yeah, we really should really know each other for more than 72 hours before going any further."

"So, I'll see you in the morning. Or whatever."

"Good Night."

-------------

Commercial Break:

A toaster sat on a table. A man with curly dark brown hair, Grady Bridges, put a cheese sandwich into it. "Do you realize that in the time it takes me to make this cheese sandwich, you could be online, finding out how to vote?" Go to for information on how to vote. Smoke was coming from the toaster. The man looked puzzled. "I forgot to take the wrapper, that's why that's happening. I'm sure it's still fine though." He turned the toaster off, opened the door, and then attempted to fan away the smoke. "I'm not touching it."

------------

Holly: _It's my birthday and John and Melanie are coming! I can't wait to see them. I we've only been here two weeks, and I already miss them so much!_

Holly jumped up and down repeatedly on the soft carpet of the living room. And screamed, "I get to go get my boyfriend and my girlfriend tomorrow!"

Anna: _Holly is a very sexual person. Everything is like sex this sex that._

Holly: _All I think about is sex. I guess I'm like a guy or something in that sense. I'm really surprised I lasted this long with out having sex. I don't really care about the emotional aspect of relationships. I mean I love my boyfriend, and my girlfriend, but seriously, I don't care._

"Oh, I can't wait. I'll finally get some!" Holly squealed. "Yay! I have to go get them at like 3 or something." She ran around a little bit and then did 7 cartwheels and 4 somersaults.

The next day...

"I think that I honestly might still be drunk from last night." Holly complained to a napping Anna. Holly went downstairs, grabbed the keys to the blue SUV, and closed the front door behind her.

A tall red-head man with freckles and light blue eyes and a short brunette with bright green eyes stood on the escalator on the way down to meet their girlfriend, Holly. Each of them held a dog crate and had a duffel bag on one arm. Holly saw them and ran to them as soon as they were 5 feet away from the bottom of the escalator. Unsure of whom to hug first, she took one in each arm.

"Oh my god! Johnny, Melly, do you have any idea how much I missed you guys?"

Melly shot back, "Yes, because we've missed you!"

Holly squealed when she noticed what was in their hands, "You brought Char and Ash?"

"Of course, they miss you more than we do, it seems like," John said.

Holly kissed her boyfriend, first, and then her girlfriend on the cheek. She took each of their free hands, and pulled them out of the airport skipping.

Holly: _I'm really anxious to see how the roommates are gonna react to John and Melanie. They all say they're cool with it, but who knows._

Holly opened the door to the large beachfront house.

"Welcome to our humble abode," She said to her guests. "HELLO? We're home." She called out. Anna came in from beside the pool to greet Holly's company as did Seth and Summer, who had previously been fooling around upstairs, Ryan, who had been checking his e-mail, Marissa, who had been reading, and Oliver, who had been talking to his girlfriend, Natalie on the phone. They all said "Hello," and made some kind of gesture, whether it was a handshake or a wave, and returned to what they were doing before.

Marissa: _Holly is like beaming. I can only imagine what I'm going to be like when Luke comes._

"So, I think we should let Charlie and Ashley outside." Melanie said to break the silence. Noting that the black cocka-poo and the cream malti-poo were barking at their crates.

------------

Seth was going into Anna's room to see if she wanted to do something. But was surprised to find Holly, John, and Melanie in Holly's bed together, without clothes on.

Seth: _I should really learn to knock. In case there's a threesome going on in one of the bedrooms. Well, I guess I can't really knock on a curtain, but something, I should learn to do something._

The roomies, plus Melanie and John, went out to eat at the Crab Shack while it was still light, in celebration of Holly's birthday. They all gave her gifts. When Holly leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, Ryan looked the other way. They went home to drop off Holly's gifts and then left for L.A.

As soon as the newly minted 21-year-old got into the club with her gang of eight, she ordered every one a drink.

"No, I don't want one," Anna said.

"Oh, come on, Tinkerbell! You're being a party pooper."

"Oh, alright I'll have a screwdriver." She ordered.

They all toasted and as soon as she was done with her drink, Anna ordered another.

Ryan and Marissa were bumping and grinding, near Holly, John, and Melanie who were all dancing together, and Summer who was dancing with Oliver. None of them noticed Anna who was straddled on top of Seth, playing an intense game of tonsil hockey.

Anna: _Seth's not a bad kisser. I mean, like I've kissed better. But considering he's never had a girlfriend. Um, yeah._

Seth: _Anna. Wow, I'm trying to figure out why we're making out on the couches, maybe she's just really drunk. Or something._

-----------

Holly: _I'm really bummed that my boyfriend and girlfriend are leaving. It_

_Totally sucks. I'm gonna miss them again. But, hey! At least I got some action. I'm gonna ask everyone if I can keep my dogs here._

With everyone sitting on the living room couch, Holly saw no better time to pose her question, "Hey every one! Can I ask y'all a question?"

Answers of "sure" were spoken simultaneously.

"Do you guys mind if my dogs stay?"

"No, of course not!" Anna, Marissa, and Summer said in unison.  
"Cool," Ryan and Oliver both said.

"Wonderful. Dogs. I love dogs, who doesn't like dogs?" Seth said as Ashley came up to him and attempted a nip. "Ok, maybe I stray away from the white one, but the gray one, the gray one's cool."

"Yay!" Holly was ecstatic. Even though her boyfriend and girlfriend were leaving.

When Holly got to the airport with John and Melanie, she hugged each of them, with huge tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait until Valentine's Day, when you guys come back."

"I know, honey, talk to you when we get home ok?" Melanie responded.

"Yeah," Holly kissed her girlfriend, who then left her tight embrace.

John was left in Holly's arms and kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Holly tearfully told him.

------------

On the next episode of the Real World: Orange County

"Oh, great, it's like High School all over again. Except this time...literal dogs versus figurative water polo playing dogs."

Seth: _They both know. When this is over, I am never gonna be able to get a girl again._

"Wait, can you repeat yourself? Did you just say you were in jail?" He asked in complete disbelief.

The tearful reply was simply, "Uh huh."

-----------

Author's Note: Yes, someone will be in jail, after all, what is The Real World without jail? Sorry for the late update, we totally forgot we had it. And if you didn't get that first scene with Ryan and Marissa, we will try to recreate some original scenes from the show. Enough talk, and we hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Episode Four

Disclaimer: Sorry, we still don't own the Real World or the OC, despite our desperate pleads to MTV, Fox, Josh Schwartz and Jonathan Murray.

Author's Note: We know we haven't been great about updating on time, and we feel really bad, but, here the next episode is. Hopefully all of you remember that Marissa is getting married to Luke. So, nothing can happen between her and Ryan 'sexually'. And she might be saying something about that a little later in the episode (heh heh). However, this is the Real World, and the line between 'right' and 'wrong' is sometimes blurred...

Always,

Chinogirls, L&R

**Previously on the Real World: Orange County**

... She ordered every one a drink.

"No, I don't want one," Anna said.

"Oh, come on, Tinkerbell! You're being a party pooper."

"Oh, alright I'll have a screwdriver." She ordered.

They all toasted and as soon as she was done with her drink, Anna ordered another.

"Wonderful. Dogs. I love dogs, who doesn't like dogs?" Seth said as Ashley came up to him and attempted a nip. "Ok, maybe I stray away from the white one, but the gray one, the gray one's cool."

-----------

Seth: This is the true story

Holly: of seven strangers

Oliver: picked to live in a house

Anna: and have their lives taped.

Ryan: To see what happens when

Marissa: people stop being polite

Summer: and start getting real!

All: The Real World: Orange County!

-----------

The seven roomies sat around their backyard fire pit.

"Ok, so let's play a game. What's the wildest thing you've ever done? I'll go first. I got up on the bar, danced around in a bikini top and jeans. Uh, then a bunch of people did shots off my stomach. And it was like four below zero outside." Holly said. She sat Indian style on a pool chair, with one dog curled up on each leg.

"Wow, get any numbers, Fish?" Summer asked, curious.

"Um, I think I got like 17 guys and 9 girls."

"I don't think I can top that, but I stood on the roof of my high school and I screamed to my girlfriend about how much I loved her. I still do, by the way." Oliver told them.

At that, Anna, Marissa, and Summer let out a collective 'Aaw!"

Marissa was next, "I think mine would have to have been when I lost my virginity. We were on a school trip like freshman year, and on the bus, I lost my virginity to my, well now, fiancé."

Ryan: _How the bleep do you loose your virginity on a bus? I've heard of creativity, but that just sounds crazy._

"How old were you?" Seth asked, amazed.

"14, I think. He was 15."

"Ok, that sounded like something I would say!" Holly joked. They all laughed and Ryan was next.

"Well, this isn't so much the wildest thing I ever did, but more like the stupidest. When I was about 16, my brother, Trey, and I broke into a car. We got caught, he went to jail, and I went to juvy."

Marissa put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and soothingly rubbed his back, to show her support. Summer was up.

"I don't know what _the _wildest thing I've ever done is. But my ex and I entered one of those competitions for like the sexiest couple, and like had to come up with 'the best use of whipped cream' and stuff, and we won the competition."

"Best use of whipped cream? Bikini!" Holly exclaimed.

"Exactly" Summer replied.

Seth was next, "Like Ryan, this is probably the stupidest thing I ever tried to do. But I was at a skate park, when I was probably 15 or so, and I thought I was like the coolest guy, or whatever, and I tried to do some really cool trick on the half pipe, I don't even remember what anymore. And I fell, and broke my leg."

"Oh... my... god! ... Cohen! ... I'm... sorry, that's just... too funny!" Summer said in between giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, but at least I don't let guys lick whipped cream off my chest."

"Wait, what? Those two things aren't even remotely related!"

"Whatever, Summer. Anna? You're next."

"Ok, I was at my first college party, and had had tons to drink. And I got up on a table and started dancing. And then stupid me hit my head on a light. My ex-boyfriend, helped me off the table, and then took me outside, where I threw up on his shoes, and briefly passed out due to my concussion."

"Nice, Anna!" Holly leaned over to give her a high five, to which Anna slapped back.

"Well, ok. Either that, or coming here, to do this!" Anna finished.

"Cheers to that!" Oliver exclaimed and every one laughed.

----------

Later in the night, Ryan and Seth were in their room, alone, getting ready to go to sleep. Seth decided to poll Ryan for advice on his Anna/Summer situation.

"Ryan, my head is in a tizzy. For almost twenty-two years of my life, I have no women. Now I have two."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel really bad for you." Ryan replied, and slightly rolled his eyes.

"It's not funny."

"No, seriously, man, tough, tough problem to have."

Seth: _My relationships with Summer and Anna are totally sexual, and full of heat. Passion. And sweet, sweet love._

"I liked it so much better in the first couple of weeks when you had no sense of humor."

"I guess you've rubbed off on me."

"But seriously, dude. Penthouse was totally wrong. This is not fun. I'm constantly worried that one of them is going to catch me. What the hell do I do?"

"Beats me. I've never been in your situation before."

"Yeah, well, I don't think many have. I mean, Summer and Anna, they're going to see this. I'm sure of it! They're going to know that I've been with both of them. And then when they do. I will never be able to get a girl, again. My life will go back to normal."

"Well, if you're used to it..."

"Really, Ryan, you need to go back to being not funny."

"Ok, I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Me too. Before one of them hears me."

"Seth, you're paranoid. They're either outside, or in their rooms. Chill."

"Chill is my word. I'm going to the bathroom. Night night, Ryan."

Seth stepped outside of their room and towards the bathroom, but Summer stopped him mid-way. She pushed him up against the wall and started to make out with him. She pulled away.

"Hey there, what's goin' on?" Seth asked. "Not that I'm complaining but, why did you just do that?"

"I just can't help it. And I certainly can't explain it," She replied, and leaned in for more. Which, she got, but was stopped soon after.

"You know, Summer, I was kinda headed for the bathroom. And as much as I'd like to stay here and continue with you. I really have to go."

"Right, Cohen. Go ahead. I'll see you later." She walked away with her head down, and a slight blush.

------------

Commercial Break:

Choose or Lose. 20 Million Loud. Vote on November 4th.

-----------

"I'm gonna go bike ride down the pier. You coming?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Sure let me go put my shoes on and grab my board," Seth went to go put on his black Converse All-Stars and put one of his feet in, only to find it wet. "Oh, great, it's like high school all over again. Except this time the things peeing in my shoes are literal dogs versus figurative water polo playing dogs. Holly!" He called to find that she was not home. She was at The Crab Shack with Anna, Marissa, and Summer. "Uh. I guess I have to go with my white pair."

Ryan was biking down, and Seth was skating down the pier, when the girls saw them.

"Ryan! Seth!" The girls called, trying to get their attention. They stopped and went up to the girls.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Riding down the pier. Wanna come?" Ryan responded.

"Yeah." Marissa jumped at the offer.

"Ok, hop on."

"Coop!" Summer whined.

"Jealous, Summer?" Seth asked.

"Uh, no! We have a car for a reason. No offense or anything, but skating and bike riding are so not the fastest ways to get anywhere."

Marissa put her feet on the bike, leaned forward, and put her hands on Ryan's shoulders.

"Meet you guys at home! Let's go!"

The girls waved, and started towards the blue SUV. Ryan began to pedal. Marissa started squealing.

Marissa: _Oh my god! It was so fun riding on that bike with Ryan! I'd never ridden on a bike that way before. Wait... Had I ever ridden a bike at all before that? I don't think I had._

"Ryan! Faster! Faster!" She shrieked in between giggles. His slight smile began to spread wider, and wider. He slightly sped up and she just started laughing even more. "Woohoo!" Her hand moved from its post on his shoulder to cover his eyes briefly.

"Hey!" He said as his smile spread even more. And started to laugh. She continued her fit of giggles and took her hand off his eyes and returned it to the worn leather jacket.

Ryan: _I think that was the best bike ride I've ever had. _

The wind was blowing hard through Marissa's long sandy blonde mane and was blowing Ryan's short locks up. The dock began to go slightly down, and Ryan controlled his speed with perfection. Ryan and Marissa were in their own little world, completely oblivious to Seth, and the people walking down the dock.

When Seth, Ryan, and Marissa got back to the house, the rest of the girls had already made it back. Seth started towards the door skateboard in hand, while Ryan parked his bike against the house.

"Wow, Ryan. Thanks that was so much fun!" Marissa said with a big hug.

His muscled arms wrapped around her denim jacket as he replied, "Anytime."

"Well, I might just have to take you up on that one, sometime." She said with a smile out of the side of her mouth.

-----------

Commercial Break:

This November...

One phone call will change everything. A shot of a blonde man in bed, with a dark haired woman, and then the phone rings, with him answering.

"Hello? Hello? Hello, who is this?" The shot changes to one of a blonde woman crying, with her phone in hand. The screen becomes black, and the man's voice comes back, "Oh, my god." The Valley. Thursday, November 4th 8/7c.

-----------

Hours after the return home, Marissa sat on the corner of her bed, putting on a pair of jeans to replace her army green crop pants that she had been wearing during her bike ride with Ryan. Her smile was still there when Summer walked in.

"Oh, my god! Coop! You totally have a thing for Austin!" Summer exclaimed when she saw Marissa still beaming.

"Ryan? No, I don't have a thing for Ryan. I can't have a thing for Ryan. It's like... Ryan. And I have a fiancé."

"So what. I'm sure your boy looks at other girls."

"No. Luke would never."

Summer: _I think Marissa's a little disillusioned. She thinks her fiancé would never like look at another person. But he _is_ a man, and he _has_ a penis. I know they've like committed themselves to each other, but come on, they're like over twenty-four hundred miles away from each other. _

"Whatevs, Coop. If you say so." Summer and Marissa finished getting ready and all seven of the roommates climbed into the blue SUV, with Anna driving, Seth, Summer, and Oliver in the middle, and Ryan, Marissa, and Holly in the back. Summer leaned over to Seth, and whispered something in his ear. He looked over at her, a little scared, and also a little anxious.

Anna: _I don't know what's going on between Summer and Seth. I know that Seth and I have been kissing. But that's it. Summer only comes up in conversations when she's there. I'm probably just paranoid. _

In the club...

The Britney Spears song, "Outrageous" was blaring and Marissa and Ryan were, yet again, freaking. Summer was dancing with them, but she wasn't like against Ryan, ever. Marissa's body never separated from Ryan's. Holly was making out with a random girl, and Oliver looked like a lost puppy. Just standing there. Drink in hand, looking for something to do.

Anna sat next to Seth on the couches in the lounge. She put her head in front of his, and planted her lips on his. Her hand went to his cheek, and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She pulled away and left him almost speechless.

"Anna."

"I need a refill on my drink. You?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok, then, I'll be right back."

She got up and walked over to the bar. Summer saw her at the bar, without Seth. She stopped dancing with Ryan and Marissa and walked over to him.

Summer: _I saw that Anna had left, so I just figured that he was alone. Well, he better have been. Otherwise he would have felt his very first rage blackout._

She straddled him and her short purple skirt slightly rode up her legs. She leaned forward and grasped his curly hair in his hands. Their lips connected, and his hands planted themselves on her lower back. As this was happening, Anna turned around and saw them. She downed her drink and revolved for another glass.

-----------

Anna walked outside. Maybe a little fresh air was all she needed. She was totally drunk. Purely wasted. She walked over to a guy and lifted up her tank top to momentarily reveal her bare, pixilated chest. Turns out that the guy she walked over to just happened to be a cop. Smooth, Anna.

Anna: _I have no idea what the hell I was doing. And then the next thing I know, I'm getting handcuffed and into a police car. It was very scary._

Seth started to get worried, and started to look for Anna, with Summer close behind.

"Where did she go? Did she just get into the invisible plane and take off?"

"Cohen, you could do without the comic book analogies. But dear god, I'm sure Tinkerbell's fine. She's 19, not 12."

"Wow, Summer, you're going to make an amazing mother."

"Whatevs, Cohen. I'm sure she can find her way home. Again, she's 19."

"Speaking of which, maybe we should leave, just in case she gets confused or something."

"Sure, Cohen."

Ryan and Marissa were easy to locate, since they were still getting their freak on in the middle of the dance floor. Oliver was still standing in the corner, looking lost. And Holly was still making out with the same girl, but they had moved a little further into it, with hands up each other's shirts.

"Fish, come on! Let's go." Summer commanded, because Seth was not pushy or demanding enough. Summer was almost at the point of picking her up and dragging her to the car. Sure she was short, but she was strong, and very powerful.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming. Just a second." Holly said as she pulled away from her kiss.

"One." Summer said. "Holly! NOW!" Holly got up and waved good-bye to her companion and left.

--------------

"Do you mind if I sleep with you? There's something in our room. I mean, I wouldn't do anything, just sleep." Ryan asked her.

"No, sure. I don't mind." Marissa replied.

"Wait, do you snore?"

"No, well, I don't think so. I've never actually slept with some one before."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm usually crawling out the window. Or back into the front seat." He said with a smirk.

"OK! Enough sharing!" She replied.

Marissa: _ Something funky's going on in the boys' bedroom. Who knows what, but it's gross, and they can't like sleep in there, so Ryan and Seth are going to bunk with me and Summer, and Oliver, I guess is going to sleep on the couch._

Marissa and Ryan sat up in her bed. He was reading a book, and she was reading the latest _Cosmo_. Holly was taking a shower and Oliver was on the computer, typing furiously. Seth lay on the couch, Summer next to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

Summer: _Seth was so worried about Anna. It was cute. The scary thing was that we were there waiting for her, and I was trying to comfort him, and we were like an old married couple. Which is just like crazy, because we've only known each other for like three weeks._

Summer looked up at him and tried some reassuring words, "Cohen, she's gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"But, Summer, what if it's not? What if she's not fine?"

"Cohen, there are two things that could happen: either she'll call and tell us to get her, or she'll come home by herself. My guess is the first one, but either way, she'll be fine."

"I guess you're right, Summer."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Seth and Summer were starting to fall asleep when the phone rang. Seth bolted up and ran to the phone. A sleepy Summer soon followed.

Seth sleepily : Hello?

Anna: Seth?

Seth: Anna!

"It's Anna." Seth mouthed excitedly to Summer. She nodded.

Seth: Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?

Anna begins to cry : I'm in jail.

Seth disbelieving : Wait, can you repeat yourself? Did you just say you were in jail?

Anna tearfully : Uh huh.

Seth: Why?

Anna: I think, drunk in public, disorderly conduct, or lewd conduct, I'm not really sure, and underage drinking.

Seth: Wow. Anna. When can you get out?

Anna: Tomorrow. I think.

Seth: I'll come get you then. Call me in the morning.

Anna cheering up : Thanks, Seth. Talk to you in the morning.

Seth: Anytime, Anna. Bye.

Anna: Bye.

Seth hung up the phone. Summer waited impatiently, "Well?"

"She's in jail."

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah."

"That's unexpected."

"Tell me about it. I'm going to get her in the morning."

"Ok." Summer walked over to the shocked Seth. And sat on his lap. "See, Cohen? I told you she'd be fine."

"You did."

She leaned in to give him a quick kiss, which he returned.

"You know what, Cohen? I'm tired. I'm going to go get ready to go to sleep. You probably should, too. If you're going to go get Tinkerbell bright and early."

"Good point." They walked up the stairs to find Ryan and Marissa had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Summer went in to the closet that she and Marissa shared, to change clothes, while Seth merely took off his pants and sweatshirt and climbed into Summer's neatly made bed. She walked out in a short peach colored nightgown.

"Wow, Summer."

"Thanks, Cohen. But if you try to get frisky with me, I'll cut your bleep off."

"No, of course I won't. Not consciously anyway."

"I really will kill you," She climbed into bed next to Seth, and pulled the blankets up.

"No, I believe you."

"Good. Night, Cohen," She turned her head to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Night, Summer," She reached over and turned the light off.

**On the next episode of the Real World: Orange County**

"I think we need to talk."

Holly: I have a huge crush on her! What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Hey everyone! This is my... my Brad!"

"Anyone going home for Thanksgiving?"

----------

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the late update, but we try. We do have to have some type of life--sorta, and it was kind of long so hopefully that made up for it. We try to get what everyone wants in there, and lets hope it worked by telling us what you thought with that little purple button!


	6. Episode Five

Disclaimer: We finally got the rights to the O.C.!!!! Pfft! It's awesome when you humor us and tell us that we really had you fooled! We don't have the rights to the Real World,either.

Author's Note: Ok, so the second half of what you're about to read (Previously...) wasn't in the last chapter, but it was supposed to be! It got taken out... Which is kinda weird, and a little freaky, but whatevs... It's here now.

Chinogirls Forever, L & R

**Previously on the Real World: Orange County**

Anna begins to cry : I'm in jail.

Seth disbelieving : Wait, can you repeat yourself? Did you just say you were in jail?

Anna tearfully : Uh huh.

Seth: When can you get out?

Anna: Tomorrow. I think.

Seth: I'll come get you then.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you? There's something in our room. I mean, I wouldn't do anything, just sleep." Ryan asked her.

"No, sure. I don't mind." Marissa replied.

"Wait, do you snore?"

"No, well, I don't think so. I've never actually slept with some one before."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm usually crawling out the window. Or back into the front seat." He said with a smirk.

"OK! Enough sharing!" She replied.

---------

Seth: This is the true story

Holly: of seven strangers

Oliver: picked to live in a house

Anna: and have their lives taped.

Ryan: To see what happens when

Marissa: people stop being polite

Summer: and start getting real!

All: The Real World: Orange County!

---------

The Hello Kitty alarm clock in the pink room started to ring at 8:45. A groggy Summer reached over to hit the 'snooze' button, a sleeping Ryan nuzzled his head in Marissa's neck. A bed-headed Seth stirred and climbed out of bed. He walked out to make a pot of coffee. Ryan opened his eyes, to realize that he was spooning with Marissa. He rolled over onto his back and she rolled so that she was slightly leaning on him, looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh,"

"I know"

"I can, uh, go back to my room, if you want."

"No, it's ok. I think it's time to wake up, wake up."

"Right."

Marissa and Ryan came out. With mischevious smiles on their faces.

Ryan sat down in just his boxers and Marissa walked around the counter, to get two cups for their coffee.

"So, Ryan, how'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Great, better than I had in months. In years, maybe. You?"

"Good. I'm glad. You don't snore, by the way." She said, with a wink.

"You don't either. But you're kinda a blanket-hog."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I got it. You guys had sex." Seth said, with a big light bulb over his head.

Marissa's eyes popped, and Ryan replied, "No, Seth, if we had sex, you would know."

Marissa blushed, "Ryan! No. Hello? Getting married over here!"

"Sorry," He said with a sparkle in his eyes. They sipped their coffee while Seth buttered a bagel. The phone rang and Seth ran to answer it.

Seth: Hello?

Anna: Hey, Seth.

Seth: Anna. What's up?

Anna: You're coming to get me?

Seth: Yeah, I'm on my way.

Anna: K. Bye.

Seth: Bye.

Seth finished getting dressed and got into his Range Rover to where Anna was locked up. When she saw him, she ran and gave him the biggest hug.

"Seth! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey, Anna."

Anna: _It was just so refreshing to see a familiar face when I got out._

They got in the car and she immediately blurted out, "Seth, I know about Summer."

Seth: _Oh,bleep, bleep, bleep! My life is officially over._

Awkward silence followed them all the way home, where the duo found that everyone had left, except for Summer, who was drying herself off after a shower. Seth and Anna went into the living room and sat on the couch, their awkward silence continuing. Summer practically skipped into the room, but her face fell when she felt the silence.

"Brr. It's cold in here! What's goin' on? Tinkerbell, how was jail? Sucky? Become anyone's bitch?"

"I think we need to talk," Anna stated.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, there's something you should know, Summer. Anna, where do we start?"

"I kissed you!" Anna said. Summer looked perplexed.

"I know."

"What? I kissed you!" Summer said.

"So true." He replied.

"Wait, so he's been with both of us?"

"Yup," Anna replied.

"Oh, my god! Cohen, you're such an ass! I almost slept with you."

"You di-you were?"

"Yeah," She turned around to leave but he tried to stop her.

"Summer, don't leave."

"You want me to stay?"

"You want her to stay?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then, I'll go."

"No, Anna, don't go."

"Cohen, make up your mind. I like you. So does she. If we don't put an end to this soon-"

"Some one's gonna get hurt. She's right, you can't have both of us, Seth."

"I'm going to go. Now." He said as he walked out of the room, headed for his room, upstairs.

------------

Commercial Break:

A little kid ran up to his sister, who was laying on the beach. He squatted down, and put his finger close. "I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you."

------------

The four girls were walking and talking, while sipping on coffees in the mall.

"Oh, my god! I am officially in love with South Coast Plaza!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh, god. Abercrombie. My fiancé? Their biggest fan. I swear to god. I couldn't get him in anything else if I paid him." Marissa exclaimed. And the other girls all laughed.

"Ooh, La Perla! Oh, my god, you guys, we _have_ to go in!" Summer squealed.

"Isn't it like really expensive? I heard that Britney Spears spends like 150 on one pair of their underwear," Holly asked.

"So? C'mon! Let's go!" Summer commanded as she pulled Anna and Holly by their hands into the store. Marissa followed close behind. Summer picked up a thong, "Coop! Look at this. I know I'm kinda thinking ahead, but wedding, or honeymoon?"

Marissa laughed, "Sure Sum, in a million years. What about this?" She asked as she picked a light blue bra.

"Oh, yeah! I like it. I think I have to try it on," she said as she leafed through the hangers to find one her size. "C'mon, you guys have to tell me what you think." She pulled Anna, Holly, and Marissa into the dressing room. After it was on, she asked, "What do you guys think?

Holly: _Holy crap. Summer looked so bleeping hot!_ _I like have a huge crush on her! What the hell am I supposed to do? I have no idea. And I can't ask anyone, because then Summer'll find out, and then there'll be some kind of tension, and I don't want that._

"I think it looks hot, Sum." Marissa complimented. "Don't you guys think it looks hot?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Holly and Anna agreed. Holly, a bit hesitant.

-----------

"Dude, what do I do? I know I asked you before. But now they both know. And they want me to choose." Seth asked Ryan, again.

"Seth, man, I'm sorry, I really don't have an answer for you. Like I said before, I've never been in that position. And I'm not really the boyfriend type."

"Yes, exactly, Ryan, you are a pimp. And that is exactly why I ask you. You, have luck with women."

"Seth, I'm not a pimp. And you're acting more like a pimp than me. I mean, look at you, two girls at the same time, in three weeks."

"Ryan, you're not helping."

"And that's because I can't help, you, Seth."

"Oh, look, here they come. All four of them. With large plastic bags. Oh, dear god. Ryan, I think they went shopping," Seth observed.

And sure enough all four of the girls were headed towards the house from the driveway. Holly, with a hefty bag from American Eagle; Summer, with bags from La Perla, American Eagle, and Abercrombie; Marissa with bags from Lacoste, La Perla, and Abercrombie; and Anna with bags from Wet Seal and Rampage.

Summer and Marissa went straight to their room, so Summer could try on the rest of her clothes. That's the way she was, she grabbed, and paid, never did she try anything on in the store. Well, except for that pricy La Perla bra. Holly went to the computer room, and Anna went to her room, to put away her purchases.

"Well, Ryan, I think I want to go see what Marissa's doing. I could use a woman's insight. Even though I think Anna's probably smarter, I can't ask her what I should do, now can I, Ryan? She'll just probably tell me to pick her."

"Right, I'll come with you. See what Marissa's doing."

The pair walked out of their room, to the pink room, where Marissa and Summer were trying their clothes on, Summer in the La Perla bra and jeans, helping Marissa "zip-out" of the dress she was wearing. Seth and Ryan walked in, not thinking about what they could witness. And when they did, they were pleasantly surprised, because just as Ryan walked through the curtain, Marissa's dress fell, and she stood there, in her bra, and panties. She picked the dress up, to cover herself up.

"Hi, Hi, Summer," Seth said, with a poo-eating grin.

"Hey, Cohen, what do you want?" She asked, as Anna walked in, noticing the awkward situation. Ryan was in awe, and Anna had no idea why. Ryan had to duck out of the room, before he started drooling. Anna ducked out with him, to confirm her thoughts.

She whistled, and then asked, "_You're into her, huh?_"

Ryan just looked at her. Which she correctly interpreted as a 'yes', "_Man, are you in trouble._"

"I know," he replied.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah"

------------

Commercial Break:

The sensation that swept America is coming back this November. The Valley. Thursday, November 4th, 8/7c

------------

"I still can't believe you're getting married to Luke Ward." Seth remarked while he, Marissa, and Ryan were seated around the backyard fire-pit.

"That bad?" Ryan asked.

"No, Ryan. Worse."

"Seth! When did you ever meet Luke?" Marissa asked.

"Once, for about 5 minutes, when me and my parents were visiting my Nana in the Bronx."

"What's your problem, Cohen? What did he ever do to you?"

"He tried to kick my ass. I don't know why. Maybe he's just angry."

"Ok, well, fine, I'll admit, he can have a temper when he's drunk, but what did I ever do to you? What did I do to deserve to hear this kind of smack being talked about my fiancé?"

"Nothing. Your dad and my aunt have only been going out for forever and you've never done or said anything. Or come to visit me, Cous."

"Oh, my god! You're the one that doesn't come to visit us! I don't understand how you can visit your 'Nana' in the Bronx, and not take the short trip on the subway to visit my dad, Hailey, and I in Manhattan. You think you're so much better than everyone."

"I do? If you say so, Marissa," he said before picking up his book.

"Hey, Seth. Liking _On the Road_? It's my favorite book."

"Mine too," he said, almost ashamedly. The trio sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Seth couldn't stand it. "So, Marissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you're a girl. What should I do. Or, what can I do to make it so that both Anna and Summer is ok?"

"Seth, I'm sorry to tell you, Cous, that I don't think there is anything you can do. No matter who you choose, the other one's not gonna be ok with it. And every minute you wait to tell them your decision, you're gonna change your mind. And then, guess what? You keep digging yourself deeper into the trench."

"Wow, such words of wisdom coming from you. The girl who's marrying Luke Ward."

"Will you please shut up about Luke, Cohen?"

"I'm sorry, it's just too easy."

-----------

"So, Seth, nervous about talking to Anna and Summer?" Ryan asked.

"No, I've got nothing to be afraid of. They don't scare me." Ryan just looked at him. "Ok, I'm not afraid of Anna. But yeah, I gotta go do that."

Seth: _I guess Marissa's right. I can't choose either of them. I'm just going to be a lonely guy for the rest of my life._

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah, Seth?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

Once he got them so that they were "private", he broke the news. "Anna, you're a really great girl. And I like you a lot, but I'm not choosing you over Summer. I'm sorry."

"No, Seth, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She said as she threw her arms around him for a friendly hug. He and she parted ways, and he was off to find Summer.

He finally found her, in the confessional.

"Hey, Summer?" He asked, as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Cohen."

He walked in and sat down so that he could face Summer.

Summer: _Hey, Cohen. What's up?_

Seth: _Nothin'. Well, actually somethin', but uh, yeah, let's not get into that right now._

Summer: _You made your decision, didn't you, Cohen? Well, out with it._

Seth:_ Summer, I really, really like you. And I wish that things could have stayed the way they've been the last couple of weeks for our whole stay. I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you. Because I know you wouldn't sugar-coat if for me. You're cool like that, very tough and you can take the truth._

Summer: _Yeah, and?_

Seth: _I couldn't pick you over Anna._

Summer: _Whatevs, Cohen. My ex is coming in a few days, he just called and told me. And, like, I think I'll be hanging around with him. So it's good that you didn't pick me, 'cause, like, maybe he and I'll get back together, or something, and I wouldn't want to feel attached to you. So, I'm ok._

Seth: Right. _See you in a little bit._

Summer: _See ya. _ Seth leaves _I hate Cohen. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _

Summer walked out and cornered Anna, "I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Why?" Anna had no clue what the heck Summer was doing.

"For getting Cohen."

"Wait, no. I thought Seth picked you."

"No, he couldn't pick me over you."

"He couldn't pick _me _over you."

"Oh, my god. He did it again. That tricky little bleep" Summer muttered.

"Seth!" They both said, barely audible.

**On the Next Episode of the Real World: Orange County**

"Hey everyone! This is my... my Brad!"

"Anyone going home for Thanksgiving?"

"Who wants to say a thanks?"

-----------

Author's Note: Ok, sorry. That episode was supposed to have a little more. But it felt right to end it there. So, like sorry if we deceived you with the last preview, but that's just how it felt. So, there's your update. Hope you liked it! Drop a review... Thanks!


End file.
